Swap
by bcfddancer4life
Summary: Based on the movie The Parent Trap. Draco and Hermione have twin daughters. Hannah and Acacia, but the two young parents had a fight and separated when the girls were young. What will happen when the now 14 year old daughters meet and become friends? Slight future-fic with lots of eventual Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Guys! I'm starting this fic because it won't let me back into me old account, jazzgirl51000. I want to make this a spin-off of the movie **_**The Parent Trap, **_**so it will be between Hermione and Draco's twin children, Hannah and Acacia. The parents split soon after the twins' birth; Hannah became Hannah Granger, and Acacia became Acacia Malfoy. I think I want to have them meet at Hogwarts, but I don't know which houses I should put them in. I've also been toying with the idea of making Hermione and Hannah live in the Muggle world (but Hannah knows about witches), and having Draco and Acacia live in the wizarding world…anyways, review and let me know your opinions and suggestions!**

**I've started a story in the Misc. category called The Disappearances. For those of you who were leaving reviews about my formatting issues, I found out it was because I was trying to write it on my tablet, and I solved that by now writing on my computer. I honestly don't know how often I'll be able to update, because unlike some writers I know who only write fanfiction, I have a ton of other stuff going on. Also, please check out The Disappearances, and vote on my current poll for the category of my next story. Anyways, thanks for being patient with me! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, I'd like to give a special mention for the 3,000 civilians, countless firefighters, policemen and paramedics who lost their lives saving others in the World Trade Centers/the Pentagon when three hijacked planes crashed into them on September 11, 2001, exactly 12 years ago today. My heart and respect goes out to you all****. So, I've decided to start this story without any reviews, which is basically me taking a shot in the dark. I saw that some of you have started following/favoriting this story, especially countrycowgirl12, who did both! Please, please, PLEASE everyone review! I need a direction to take this story…oh, and I'm from the US, but I'm trying to set this in the UK, with British terms and general language, so if you're from the UK or are educated in this, please don't hesitate to review or message me and tell me what I'm As always, enjoy the chapter!**

Ch 1:

Hannah POV:

I sigh as I pad down the stairs into the kitchen and turn on the television. As usual, I'm up before Mum, so I start her pot of coffee and sit down with a bowl of cereal. My mother comes quietly down the stairs, tying her robe and stifling a yawn. "Morning, Hannah."

"Morning, Mum. So, tell me again why I'm going to Hogiwitz…no Hoggwert…whatever the name is!"

"Hogwarts, dear. It's a school of witchcraft and wizardry, and the only reason you haven't been there for first and second year already is because I wanted you to be accustomed to both the wizarding world and the Muggle world. And you're going because believe it or not, that was one of the few things your father and I decided together." As she says this, she gets a sad look on her face at the mention of my father. He and my mother split up when I was 6 months old, and I sometimes wonder what would have happened if they would have stayed together. For instance, I know he lives in the wizarding world, and I know that his initials are DM from a letter of his that he wrote to my mother when they went to Hogwarts, but that's pretty much all I know about him. I don't know if he remarried, and if he did, I wonder if I now have stepsiblings or half-siblings. Mum never remarried, so I'm an only child. She has curly hair, but my dad's hair must be blond, because my hair is honey colored. I have silver eyes, which I also get from my father, and a mastered smirk, which Mum says I also got from him. I did get one really good thing from my mum though, and that's her brains; I'm always at the top of my class.

I've been enrolled at Hogwarts for third year, and I'm excited to finally be attending the same school as my friend James Potter, who is the same age as me, and his younger brother Albus, who's a first year. Their parents, Harry and Ginny, are my mum's best friends, along with Ginny's brother Ron, and his wife Lavender. Their children, Kayli and Elijah, are six and eight, not quite old enough for Hogwarts yet, but play with the rest of us anyways.

Mom taught me some simple magic at a young age, and she got permission from the Ministry of Magic this past summer to teach me all of the things that the other third years already learned, so I won't be really far behind when I start.

School starts tomorrow, so I'm trying not to explode from excitement until then. (I won't tell Mum this, but I'm really excited.) As I finish my bowl of cereal and head upstairs, I grin as I think about what's in store for me in the next couple of days. Hogwarts doesn't usually allow new students who aren't first years, but because my mum was one of their best students, they've decided to make an exception. I'll be sorted with the first years tomorrow, and I can't decide which house I want to be in. Mum thinks I was upstairs in bed when she was talking with Headmaster McGonagall a few weeks ago, but I was heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She said that the teachers were not to tell me who my father was, or make any references to it whatsoever. When the headmaster presumably asked who my father was, Mum said "The Slytherin prince?" and obviously Headmaster McGonagall recognized that, because they then kept on talking. So I know my father was in Slytherin, and that makes me unsure of whether I want to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor, the house my mum was in.

Thinking about all of these things, I enter my room, flop onto my bed, and start reading the brochure Mum gave me on Hogwarts. All thoughts of the Muggle world flee my mind as I become immersed in the magic of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I have 160 views and visitors for this story, which is AWESOME, don't get me wrong, but I'd REALLY appreciate it if I got some reviews for this story, I have none as of right now! I have a storyline in my head, but if there's anything extra that you want to see in this story besides the actual chapter and plotline, then you **_**have**_** to review and tell me, ok? I'm not going to consider any ideas sent to me by PM, only reviews…alright, enough of me chattering, on with the story!**

Swap Ch.2:

Acacia POV:

"Acacia Eleanor Malfoy, you're going to be late for the Hogwarts Express! Get down here!" my dad's voice thunders as he calls up the stairs.

"Coming!" I answer, dragging my suitcase and duffel bag down the elegant staircase. My father is Draco Malfoy, owner of Malfoy Industries, and he inherited his parents fortune after my grandmother's death when I was 5, so even though he ended up giving away all of his fortune, and even though he donates millions of dollars to charity, we're still pretty well off. He also told me once that he gave a lot of money to my mother when she and my father were still together, right after they had me.

He doesn't talk a lot about my mother, but I know she had brown hair and brown eyes, unlike my father's stormy silver eyes which I inherited, along with his platinum blond hair. There's one very obvious difference though- my hair is a bushy, curly mass, while his hair is calm and stick straight. I am very smart, and while my father was smart as well, when I brought up the topic he said my smarts probably came from her.

My dad frowns once I get to the bottom of the stairs. "Is that all of your stuff?" he asks.

"Yep. I wonder if I'll meet any new friends this year-well, besides Daisy James, and Parker."

Twins Daisy and Parker Zabini and James Potter are my best friends at Hogwarts. Dad wasn't surprised by my friendship with Daisy and Parker-I've known them since I was little, but he was shocked that one of my best friends became James Potter. Apparently, when Dad was in school, he hated James' father's guts (and his mother, too). After the war, they were at least civil to each other, but they've never been close friends. I spend a few days each year with James, his parents Harry and Ginny, and his younger siblings, Albus and Lily. It's always noisy and crowded at their house because Mrs. Potter has a lot of siblings (and James has a lot of cousins), but it's a welcome change from my house, where it's usually just me, Dad, our housekeeper Rosa, and a few house elves.

Suddenly, I remember something I have forgotten. "Oh, I almost forgot something. I'll be right back!" I tell my father as I bound back up the stairs into my large bedroom. Painted in hues of green and red, my room is mostly neat, with a few books scattered all over the place; I love to read. I dash over to my bedside table and grab the locket I have taken to Hogwarts every year, the one that my Grandma Narcissa gave to me. She passed away from cancer when I was 5, but before she died, she gave me this locket that used to be my mother's. It has a moving picture of my father waving in it, and engraved into it are the words, "Always, HJG". Her initials; HJG. I don't even know her name, Dad wouldn't tell me, and Grandma Narcissa always said it was for him to tell me, not her. The only things I know are true about my mother are that she was in Gryffindor- the house I'm in, her initials are HJG, and she has brown eyes and brown hair.

I grab the locket, and take a deep breath, along with a quick look around, before I head out of my room and jog down to where my father is waiting, my bags already sent ahead to Hogwarts. "I couldn't leave without it," I say, fastening it around my neck.  
"Alright," he says with a small, sad smile. "Let's go, shall we?" We walk over to the fireplace and grab some Floo powder from its glass container by the fireplace. After Dad goes through, I shout "Platform 9 ¾!" and disappear.

Hannah POV:

I arrive at Platform 9 ¾ with Mum right on time, having already gotten everything I needed from Diagon Alley the day before. Clutching my suitcase, I scan the crowd of excited children and weary parents, eagerly looking for a familiar face. I'm suddenly enveloped in a bear hug with hands on my eyes. "Hey, you're finally here, Squirt!" James says affectionately as he removes his hands from my eyes and grins at me.

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss my first day of school, would I?" I ask him with a laugh.

"Hannah! Hannah! HANNAH!" eight-year-old Lily says as she bounds over to me and squeezes my torso tightly. "You're finally going to the same school as James! You get to learn spells, and go to Hogsmeade, and blow stuff up, and get sorted! Oh, I hope you're in Gryffindor!" she gushes excitedly.

"Alright Lily, let the poor girl breathe, for heaven's sake's!" Mr. Potter says firmly. "Hello Hermione, Hannah. How are you both?" he asks.

"Very well, thank you Harry. And you lot?"

"Oh, we're alright. Hannah, I believe James would like to speak to you," he adds.

I nod and walk over to where James is standing with a pair of twins, a boy and girl. As I walk over, I hear the girl say, "…and now we're just waiting for Acacia. Oh look, here she comes now." I come to a stop next to James and say to the twins, "Oh, hello! I don't believe we've met. You are?" The boy looks confused, and then, the girl slowly says, "Acacia, are you joking? Daisy and Parker? You know, _your best friends?_"

**A/N: Well, another chapter done! As always, read and review! –jazzgirl51000**


End file.
